<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: SilverSparks by TheWritingFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294781">Operation: SilverSparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox'>TheWritingFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Relationship Advice, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried that she may be spending too much time with The Spine and annoying him, Sparky goes to Rabbit for advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Spine/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: SilverSparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact! "SilverSparks" was actually one of my other ship names for Sparky and The Spine. I prefer Spikey much more, lol 😆💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Rabbit, can I ask you something?" Sparky gently asks from her perch on the tree swing near the duck pond. She was swinging gently back and forth, her sneakers scraping the grass.</p><p> "Of c-co-course!" Rabbit answers from the water's edge, tossing some bird seed into the water for the resident ducks, who quacked happily and promptly ate up the snack. </p><p>When she had no more seed left in her hands, the Walter automaton shielded her optics against the mid afternoon sun as she turned her head and looked at Sparky before walking over and carefully sitting down on the grass next to her with a soft hiss of steam.</p><p>It was clear to Rabbit that Sparky was a little hesitant to ask whatever she had on her mind, based on how her brow was slightly furrowed in thought . She gave the smaller bot a little push on the swing, making her giggle a bit.</p><p> "I-it must be a heavy t-to-topic to have ya so m-mum about it. You can ask m-me anything ya know." Rabbit smiles kindly at her. </p><p> "Sorry, it's nothing bad or anything" Sparky replies, then sighs quietly before continuing. "It's about Spine. I want to say 'I love you' to him more often than I do, but I read in an old magazine I found in storage that it makes boyfriends uncomfortable when they hear 'I love you' and....I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be clingy or anything either." The copper bot rambles a little. "What if I'm being annoying by hanging out with him too much?"</p><p>Rabbit smiled softly as she listened. She knew her brother would certainly have his own polite way of saying he needed time to himself. She also knew Sparky would never do anything to purposely annoy Spine. </p><p> "Hmmm, we-well I think yo-your questions require a su-super secret conference to go over the fa-facts! M-meet me in den three, on the second floor at t-two o' clock sh-sharp!" This plan was gonna be great!</p><p>With optics glowing in excitement, Rabbit hurries off to prepare things, leaving Sparky on the swing watching as she left with a perplexed expression on her face. What in the world did Rabbit have planned?</p><p>
  <strong>☆☆☆☆</strong>
</p><p>At precisely 2 in the afternoon, Sparky walks into den 3. It was old and dusty since the room had been left unused for so long. The curtains were drawn over the windows, making a little hard to see but the copper bot could still spot the cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling. She eyes them, hoping it's inhabitants were gone.</p><p> "You're ri-right on time Sparky!"</p><p> The lights in the room click on, illuminating a rolling office chair in the middle of the room as it suddenly spins around to reveal Rabbit holding GG in her lap, petting the giraffe like how a James Bond villain would. It was clear the baby robot giraffe wasn't really liking it, based on the pout she was giving and the miffed grumbling under her breath.</p><p> "Rabbit! You startled me" Sparky giggled. "Why are we meeting here of all places?"</p><p> Rabbit grins, still petting a struggling GG. "W-we needed a super secret place to go over the facts, silly!" She puts the giraffe down and hands her a yellow note pad. "Take n-no-notes for us GG."</p><p> "No. I was taking a nap, you woke me up!" GG protests, squinting in disdain at the note pad handed to her. </p><p>Rabbit rolls her eyes then rolls her chair over to a white board set up nearby with the words, 'Operation: SilverSparks' written at the topic the board. Sparky laughs softly to herself, she never expected Rabbit to take her predicament this serious.</p><p> "Ta-take a seat Sparky! Le-lets go over the facts." Rabbit smiles at her and gestures to the empty office chair next to GG, who was still grumbling over her mistreatment and awkwardly scribbling on the note pad with a pencil firmly grasped in her muzzle.</p><p> Sparky sits down and gasps when the chair's seat slides to the lowest possible level, much to GG's amusement. Evidently this chair was put here because the spring was broken. Giggling a bit, the copper bot rolls a little closer and stops in front of the white board. Rabbit was gently spinning in her chair as she waited, stopping and grinning at the smaller bot when she rolled up.</p><p> "Exhibit A, my li-little bro, The Spine" Rabbit writes his name on the white board in a green marker, then Sparky's name next to his, encircling both their names in a large heart afterwards. "Question and a-answer time. Do ya let him have time to h-himself?"</p><p> Sparky nods. "Yup! I'm not with him all the time. Sometimes he needs to spend a while in The HOW, I don't bug him by texting him or anything."</p><p> Rabbit hums and notes that under his name. "Okay...Do ya ever f-feel jelly when he spends time with the other bots, like when he played firetrucks with Zer0?" She winks at Sparky. None of these questions had the pressure of interrogation about them, it just felt like some girl talk shared over a cup of coffee.</p><p> "No, I didn't mind in the slightest and I would never be jealous over something like that. He and Zer0 were having fun! That's all that matters to me." Sparky smiles and spins back and forth in her chair a little.</p><p> "M'kay." Rabbit nods seriously and makes another note on the white board. "Have you ever tried li-licking you own eyeball like a ge-gecko?"</p><p> "I--what?" Sparky shakes her head and laughs a little.</p><p> "Just keeping ya on yo-your toes!" The pink haired bot winks with a laugh. "Hmm, as for your last question..." she adds and taps the capped sharpie on her chin in thought. </p><p> "Knowing my little bro, he r-re-really wouldn't mind if you tell 'em you l-lo-love him more often. As long as you don't y-yell it across the Manor with the megaphone. I-it's real fun, but he doesn't l-li-like it." </p><p>Rabbit snickers, mischief gleaming in her optics. Sparky got the feeling the Walter bot had probably done something like that in the past.</p><p>"Any other questions or co-concerns?" Rabbit asks, steam hissing softly from her joints as she spins her chair a bit.</p><p>Sparky thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. Thanks for taking the time to help me today", she adds with a smile and gives Rabbit a hug when she rose from her chair.</p><p>"Aww, an-any time Sparky! Glad I c-could help." She pats the smaller bot's back then looks over at GG who was still scribbling on the notepad. "GG, what's yo-your conclusion on today s-super secret meeting?"</p><p>GG holds up the notepad, a crudely drawn smiley face with rabbit ears was surrounded by several arrows, the words 'Rabbit stinks!!!', were scrawled at the bottom of the notepad's page. </p><p> "I conclude that you're a meanie who won't let robot giraffes get their beauty sleep, nyaah!" With that, the giraffe galloped out of the room in an indignant huff, fuming at her mistreatment.</p><p>Rabbit and Sparky exchange looks before breaking into laughter. The giraffe's expression had been priceless.</p><p>
  <strong>☆☆☆☆</strong>
</p><p> Later that afternoon, Sparky takes a walk with Spine in the Manor's garden. The setting sun reflected gently off his cooling fins as they walked along. Something catches The Spine's attention amid a thick cluster of daisies a little ways off the garden's pebble pathway and he carefully crouches down to get a better look, mindful to avoid crushing any flowers.</p><p> "Sparky, come see this. It's not a spider,  I promise", he adds with a chuckle when he notices her hesitation.</p><p>When the copper bot approached, her sweetheart pointed out a fuzzy little green colored caterpillar slowly inching it's way across a daisy. </p><p> "Aww it's so cute!" Sparky remarks softly. "Do you think it will turn into a butterfly?"</p><p> "I should think so. Most caterpillars do." The silver automaton smiled a little as he watched the little critter.</p><p> Sparky loved that gentle look he got in his optics whenever he saw a small animal of any sort. She places a hand on his shoulder. Spine being crouched down like this gave her a great opportunity. He feels a soft kiss land on his cheek a moment later and looks over at Sparky to see her smiling at him. </p><p> "I love you Spine." He could feel his core thrum a little faster when she looked away shyly before meeting his gaze again.</p><p> "I love you too, darlin'." With a gentle smile, Spine gives her a kiss on the forehead and  after tucking a daisy behind her ear, he takes her hand and they continue on their walk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>